When Did It Became Real
by S.Ashleigh.0211
Summary: Scott says somethings to a new, stronger Alpha Pack, it leaves them with no choice. But maybe, just maybe, Allison and Derek will learn to be okay with the decision they had no choice but to make. [Rating may change in later chapters. Reviews are helpful & appreciated]
1. Why Did You Say That

"You told them _what,_" Allison yelled incredulously.

Scott ducked his head, "I was trying to help... I didn't realize they would take it so seriously."

She screamed , throwing a book at his head, "I don't need your help. My father and I can handle ourselves. I certainly won't be 'kept under control' by Derek."

"Allie," he tried softly, "They are dangerous. I thought you and Derek were getting along now, anyways."

"Being civil doesn't mean I planned on marrying the guy, but clearly I have no choice now. It's your safety on the line now too, if they find out you lied, your head is on the chopping block too. I'm never in the good graces of many wolves, but the code prevents things from getting out of hand. You have now forced me, and Derek to go along with this. Because of you, I have to marry the man that is the reason my mother is dead."

Scott looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, Allison. I just came over to tell you and your dad, it's all my fault."

She glared at him, "What are you leaving out?"

He sighed, "They gave a deadline. You have a little over a month to get the wedding planned, they want proof that you're actually together... You are going to have to be around him a lot..."

Allison asked him to leave, telling him she needed to be alone. She spent the rest of the afternoon in her basement, kicking the shit out of a defenseless punching bag. She lost track of time down there, she was counting heartbeats and dummy's that had been stabbed to the point of being trash. It was eight, just in case you wanted to know. Her ex boyfriend had single handedly ruined her life. He told the alpha pack that she was engaged to Derek Hale, and there was no going back from that. As she heard it, Derek took it a little better than she did. Nothing that physically damaged Scott, not like the book to his head, or the knife that found it's way inches from his throat when he had first said it. She had landed a kick on the punching bag when her father came down the stairs and turned the music off.

"Been down here a while I see," he nodded to the stack of dead dummies. She wiped the sweat off her face and shook her head, "We need to talk."

An hour and several angry phone calls later, it was decided that everyone was going to meet at the Argent's for a meeting.

With the whole group sitting around the Argent kitchen table, things grew silent and awkward. Derek and Allison wouldn't even look in the others direction.

Stiles was the first one to speak, "So to be sure everyone is clear: Scott told the alphas that Allison and Derek were getting married, and there is no way to tell them he lied without putting him and Allison in danger, right?"

Scott swallowed hard and looked at his ex and her father, "I can completely understand if you would rather me tell them. I'm sure I'll get the brunt of their anger, I can take it."

"They'll kill you," Allison said shaking her head, "I think we all know the only solution, even if no one is happy about it."

"I get to plan the wedding," declared Lydia from the spot next to her best friend.

Derek and Allison both cringed at the word, but he nodded, "We need to spend time together in public. They'll be watching us closely, so we need to sell it. Or it'll be all of our heads."

Lydia was smiling but she was the only one, "I'm going to start planning, and they rest of you need to go. They need to be alone for a while. Shoo!"

At her command everyone dispersed with gloomy looks and quiet apologies. Chris grabbed his daughter hand and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and kissed his cheek. He then left too; he took his car and went for a long drive. The house was empty.

Allison looked at Derek for the first time since he got there. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans; he looked good. They sat there for a while just observing each other. She cleared her throat and offered him a drink or snack, remembering her manners with a chastisement from her dead mother. He declined.

"Ok, so I guess we should talk about this... situation."

He sighed, "I'm sorry you got caught up in this."

Allison shook her head, "It's not your fault. We're going to have to get used to being around each other though. All of our lives are resting on us selling the huntress-and-werewolf-star-crossed-lovers bit."

He agreed, "Yeah, I um, I have something for you." Allison was shocked as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and slid it across the counter. "It was my mothers. The inside is engraved with a triskele. It's the Hale pack crest, I guess you could call it. Every member of the family is supposed to have something with it, Cora and I have tattoos, but she also has a necklace, and Peter has a ring. I thought it fit the situation."

She nodded, and opened the box to see the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a platinum band; one large diamond is set in the middle with a ruby on either side. Her jaw dropped a little and a tear formed in the corner of her eye, thinking of how much this must mean to both him and his sister. It was probably one of the last things that he had that belonged to her.

He misinterpreted her reaction, "If you don't like it, we can go down to a jewelers and get a new one. I just thought it would look more 'sentimental' if you had my mother's ring."

She shushed him, "It's amazing, Derek. There is no reason to go out and buy a ring for a fake wedding, especially not when this one is so beautiful. I'm sure once Lydia sees it she'll want to do the whole thing around it."

She looked up to see the sides of his mouth curve up, he was glad she liked it. It was getting late, so they decided that dinner was a good start for public appearances. With the ring now on her left second finger, she changed out of her workout clothes and they went out for pizza. Dinner wasn't much of an event, some people that Allison had gone to school with gave them funny looks and keeping conversation light and relationship-like was difficult at times, but it went as well as any first date. Except this wasn't really a date, it was an arrangement made so that they could stay alive.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

Fast forward one week. They had gone out everyday, trying to make it seem like they loved each other. They had even gotten accustomed to being touched casually by one another, holding hands was almost not uncomfortable. A lot of the time they spent talking about likes and dislikes, getting to know one another. They didn't talk much about family though, no need to reopen old wounds. This night was a little different, however, they were meeting Lydia and Stiles to go over wedding details.

Allison was sitting on the couch next to her friend who was gushing over the ring. Lydia had a web page open that was showing dresses when Derek and Stiles walked in. Allison lit up when she saw Derek, which she realized was weird. They were barely friends, and they were putting on a fake wedding to save their friend's lives, she shouldn't be that excited to see him. He raised an eyebrow but went to sit next to her, "What are you looking at?"

Lydia answered for her after she placed a small kiss on Stiles' mouth, "Dresses. But I'm re-thinking the kind I want her in after seeing your mom's ring, Derek."

Derek shrugged, "Whatever you say, Lydia. What can I help with that doesn't sound like girl stuff?"

"You and Stiles are going to be in charge of entertainment and food. Band or DJ, buffet or plated meals type stuff," she waved a hand, before sitting back down next to Allison, "Right now Als and I are gonna look for dress ideas, cakes, and flowers." Each group settled into their assigned task.

Allison had decided she wanted a lace, form fitting dress, nothing too sparkly or out there. But Lydia insisted that there were some cute A-lines and mermaid dresses that needed to be considered as well. Saturday they were gonna go try dresses on. The cake was going to be ordered from Allison's favorite bakery, tomorrow her and Derek were gonna go sample cakes and place the order. It was decided that they were gonna do a DJ, only because there weren't any decent bands, and that it was going to be a nice buffet, because it was easier and there weren't going to be a whole lot of people there. Lydia was pleased with the progress, and sent everyone home to rest. Stiles had stayed behind to spend time with Lydia, and Derek and Allison went their separate ways.

Allison went home,showered and was listening to music making herself a snack in the kitchen when she received a text message.

**Derek- What are you doing right now? I was just paid a visit from the alphas. I think you're next. I'm coming over, but in case they beat me there, be safe. **

**Allison- I can handle it. I'm sure I'll be fine. **

**Derek- I'm 5 minutes out.**

She didn't get a chance to reply that he didn't have to bother because in the next second, she was grabbed from behind and restrained while three more wolves appeared. Going against every instinct she had, she didn't fight. She faked a confused face and asked what was wrong.

The leader of the alpha pack, Marcus, spoke to her, "I was told from a trustworthy little bird that you were engaged to Derek Hale. We find that very interesting because your family is infamous for killing the vast majority of the Hale family. It's also interesting because well no one can ever recall seeing or hearing you together, let alone in love."

Allison shrugged as best she could, "Life doesn't always work out the way you planned. As you might be able to guess, we kept it hidden for so long because my father doesn't approve in my choice of men, seeing as my recent track record is filled with werewolves. There was Scott, then Isaac, and then I had a thing with Aiden. Needless to say, he doesn't trust me. He's still not okay with Derek, but I guess you could say I don't care. The heart wants what the hearts want and all."

Marcus didn't look like he believed her at all, "As you know, the Argent family is under our watchful eye, and we're seriously thinking about being rid of the last of you. However, our little birdie informed us that with your marrying Mr. Hale, you will be giving hunting up, and as the sole female left in the immediate bloodline, you are in charge of the matriarchy. We expect that you will pass along the message to your followers."

"Hunting isn't a job, it's a lifestyle. I have lost my vengeful hate for werewolves, but I don't know if I'd go so far as to say that I wouldn't take one out that was abusing the privilege of running free. I will protect the town of Beacon Hills if necessary, and I'm sure my future husband would do the same," Allison spoke honestly.

Just then she heard the door open and Derek walked in, "Marcus, I'm going to have to ask you to let my fiance go."

The foot soldiers growled, but Marcus nodded. The wolf let Allison go and she walked straight over to Derek's side, and took his hand. It seemed pretty couple-y to hold hands in this situation. He squeezed her fingers and she felt a little safer. She knew he didn't come without back-up, and she was fairly sure she knew that the twins were either outside or upstairs, ready to help if needed.

Derek spoke with finality, "You have no business here, we are no threat to you. We just want to get married."

"If you are so in love, kiss her. Right here in front of us."

Derek paused, but Allison didn't. She turned towards Derek, laced her hands behind his neck and kissed him with all she had. She thought it would be weird, and disgusting, but it wasn't. Derek's mouth was soft and demanding, and it left her breathless. When they broke apart, she laid her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder.

Marcus contemplated what he saw, not sure how genuine it was, but ended up leaving with a whispered, "I'll be checking up on you."

Allison was breathing heavy and her cheeks were flushed. When the alphas were long gone, she called for Aiden and Ethan. She left Derek where he stood and ran to Aiden, who she was sort of seeing before the whole fake marriage thing. He wrapped her in hug and kissed the top of her head, "You're gonna be fine Als."

She looked up and whispered , "I'm sorry, Aiden. I really am."

He shook his head, "You're trying to save your friends lives, Allison. I get it. Maybe one day we can try again, but now you need to forget what I told you that night."

"Is that what you want?"

He dipped his head low, pressed one kiss to her lips and said yes. He told her that it wasn't as important as saving everyone. He understood, even if he didn't like it. She nodded and he left with his brother. She acknowledged Derek for the first time since she kissed him, "I- I'm sorry. Lydia set us up a month ago, and Scott's little plan threw a loop in the plans."

Derek shook his head, "It's whatever Allison. I know we aren't getting married because you really love me."

She lowered her head, ashamed at her actions, "You know maybe this was an accident of sorts, but when I kissed you, I definitely felt something. Maybe this won't be the worst thing ever. I promise that as your fiance, I will be faithful. I want to make the best of the situation."

Derek walked over and lifted her chin, "I never thought I'd like kissing another Argent."

Allison fake gagged, "Okay, let's set some ground rules. Rule number one: don't discuss any romantic or sexual involvement you may have had with my aunt or my prior English teacher."

He laughed, "Rule number two: No discussing any 'involvement' you may have had with any of my betas. Scott is included."

"Good start," she said laughing, "On a more serious note, I am sure she would rather have nothing to do with anything, but I'd like Cora to be one of my bridesmaids. She's your family, and that's important to me."

He contemplated, "I would really like that. I just need to tell her I'm getting married first."

The two hung out that night, just talking. They ordered take out and watched some action movie. They fell asleep on her couch, his arm around her waist; her head on his shoulder. It was natural. They woke up just in time to get showers and change into clean clothes before they left for the bakery. Derek had to use some of Aiden's clothes that sat in a duffel bag in her closet, but they fit and he wasn't wearing sweats to the meeting, Lydia would kill him, so the dark jeans and Henley t-shirt would do. Allison had put her hair into a messy to-the-point-of-perfect bun and threw on a white lace dress with her leather jacket. They arrived at the cake store just in time. They sat down, discussed ideas and tasted samples. It was practically fate. Both of them fell in love with the red velvet cake and cream cheese icing. The design wasn't difficult, Lydia already drew up a sketch for a three layered square cake, white fondant covering with black bands at the base of each layer and a single red rose on one corner for each tier. It was simple, yet beautiful.

Even after eating all that cake, when they left the bakery Derek was 'starving'. Allison had laughed at him, but agreed to a late lunch nevertheless. They went to a burger place because, as Allison learned that day, there is nothing better in the world than a good bacon cheese burger. After lunch they drove back to Allison's place, but her father's car was in the driveway, so Derek left to give them some time alone. She thanked him and told him she'd text him later. Chris was sitting on the couch flipping through an old scrapbook. It was pictures of Allison as she grew up. Starting from the day she was born to her first birthday party, her first gymnastics class, first archery lesson, and all other first and lasts in between.

He looked sad when Allison went and sat down next to him and wrapped her father in a hug, "Hi Daddy."

He looked over and smiled, "Hey Als. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, really. Derek isn't so bad, everything's gonna be fine, Dad, I promise."

Chris went into a long speech of how bad he felt, and that he was prepared to throw the full force of the hunters into eliminating the new alpha pack. It was her life, and after all he'd watched her accomplish, she was going to marry the one person he knew she hated, at least at one point. Allison reminded him that she got the final say on anything with the hunters, full force or otherwise, and she wasn't going to risk the lives of her friends and family just so she wouldn't have to marry someone. She had come to terms with it, she was even beginning to like Derek as a friend. Chris was meeting up with an old friend, and had to leave. She kissed his cheek, "I love you, Dad."

Allison changed and went to lay in bed, tired after a long day. Before she went to sleep she remembered she'd made a promise to Derek.

**Allison- Hey. Super tired, dad just left. Goodnight, Der. **

**Derek- Night Allison. **

She closed her eyes and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Girl's Weekend

_**A/N: Thanks for the people who are reading it! This is the first time I've done this kind of fic (chaptered and longer plot line thing) and any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy! **_

The next morning came early with a wake up call from Lydia. Her loud, enthusiastic voice was screaming at Allison for not being ready. Allison moaned something about going to bed late and her dad. The dress shop they were going to was in southern California, they were doing an overnight trip because it was such a long drive. In a rush, Allison threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and tossed a couple outfits into a duffel bag with her bag of toiletries and make up. Grabbing her stuff, Allison hopped into her car and drove to Lydia's; she walked in to see Stiles, in just his boxers, kissing Lydia's neck. After a couple gagging noises, Allison walked back out to her car, and waited for Lydia. As soon as the red head got in the car she was scrutinizing Allison's outfit choice.

"Really Allison? We're going to try on wedding dresses and you are wearing _that._"

Allison shushed her and cranked the radio up to drown out any noise or distractions. Through the whole trip they stopped twice; once for coffee and breakfast sandwiches and one bathroom break. They ate lunch when they got to their hotel, where Allison had plenty of time to change into a black dress and straighten her hair. From there they went out to the shop.

They were five dresses in and Allison felt hopeless. There was nothing she felt special in, and she had just informed her best friend that because this was a fake wedding she didn't want to pick out a dress, Lydia could do it. Lydia sighed and walked around a bit before pulling a dress off of a Hayley Paige display rack. She shoved it at the consultant, insistent that this would be the one, not to question it. She was beyond right, Allison loved it. The dress was form fitting and willowy silk, no fluffy tulle; the beading around the neck and back was just too perfect for Allison. The only problem was that the salon wasn't sure they could have it fitted in time for the wedding. Allison was starting to get upset, though she wasn't sure why. Why did it matter if it wasn't her dream dress she wore at her fake wedding to Derek? She wasn't sure. They brought up someone from the fitting department and Lydia fought with the lady until it was decided that if they could have six weeks, it would be possible. Allison bit her lip and nodded, and paid for the dress. She was going to have to make six weeks work for everyone, even if that wasn't in the given time frame. The girls went back to the hotel and went to the spa. From that moment Allison decided to not think about anything relevant to the wedding, or Derek. She was going to enjoy a weekend with Lydia in So Cal, spa treatments, beaches, and shopping. That's it. One last weekend before the real world set in.

Allison was sitting in chair while she got a pedicure when she got a text message from none other than the person she was trying to forget about.

**Derek: How's it going?**

She fought her hardest not to respond, but broke.

**Allison: Found a dress, now Lyd & I are at the spa relaxing. How's Beacon Hills? No crisis' I hope.**

**Derek: None so far. Enjoy your weekend, I have a surprise when you get back.**

**Allison: Thanks. Talk to ya later. **

Allison ignored the look she was getting from Lydia, and shut her phone off for the remainder of the day. She wasn't taking calls or messages; she was going to have fun and not worry that the world was falling apart. After her nails, she got a full body massage that was delightful. The mousiest noted her extremely toned muscles and she blushed a deep red at the compliment. At Lydia's insistence, Allison went into the tanning bed for a little bit too. Lydia wanted her to be tanner for the wedding, and that meant twice a week Allison had to go to the tanning salon and spend about ten minutes in a bed of UV lights.

The girls went up to their room, changed into pajamas, and ordered room service and a chick flick. They ate their meals and laughed at the cheesiness of the movie. They got lost in being normal girls, just for a little bit; It was phenomenal.

Allison woke up early and was grateful for the hotel's proximity to the beach. Running on a treadmill wasn't the same. She laced on her sneakers, but on a bathing suit and shorts over top. She could go for a swim when she was finished. Grabbing her phone and ear buds, she scribbled a note for Lydia and left. The run along the water was just what she needed, she forgot everything that had been troubling her with blaring music and lots of sweat. As her run finished, Allison noted how pretty the sun rise looked and how empty the beach was. It was peaceful, she thought for a moment and drank in the sight. She dropped her shorts, sneakers, and phone in a pile and dove head first into the warm water. It was a bout fifteen minutes later that she realized someone had joined her, a stranger with tan skin and bright eyes who seemed to want to swim closer than necessary. Allison stopped and splashed him, "What?"

He laughed, "You splashed me, you know. Maybe I should be asking you what."

"There is a whole ocean, and you're up my ass."

"Swimming next to a pretty girl is a crime now? I guess you aren't going to give me your phone number then."

Allison arched an eyebrow, and turned around to swim back to shore. She gathered her stuff and started her walk back to the hotel. The mysterious man ran after her. When he caught up he put a hand on her arm, and told her to wait. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it, "Take a hint, dude. I'm not interested."

"I just want to talk," she let him go, "My name is Adam."

She looked around, "Allison. Don't touch me, Adam. I have personal space issues."

Adam nodded, "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"This 'pretty girl' can kick your ass if you don't stop hitting on her."

"If you say so, Allison. But how am I going to get your number if I can't flirt with you," he questioned with a playful smile.

Allison rolled her eyes, "Simple. You're not. I'm gonna go now, have a nice day Adam." She turned on her heel and went inside the building, not looking back. She took a shower to rinse the tenseness from her shoulders and the salt water from her hair. Lydia was ready by noon time to go shopping. She couldn't have agreed more. As they walked the strip, she explained what happened this morning to Lydia.

"This guy just couldn't take a hint. Like, seriously, I almost broke his arm and he still was trying."

Lydia squealed, "How cute. A guy who doesn't mind your antics. You should have talked to him!"

Allison scoffed, "For real, Lyd? I'm engaged, remember? We went dress shopping yesterday and everything."

She waved a hand, as if it was a miniscule detail that was being used as an excuse. They went into store after store, trying on clothes and running their cards. Shoes, pants, skirts, shorts, bathing suits, etc. Anything that they liked. After hours of walking around, they stopped for dinner. It was a little run down sea food place, but had a great rep with the locals. The food was amazing, and Allison was reminiscing with her best friend about high school and old boyfriends when someone came up to their table.

Allison looked up and her jaw dropped, "What are you doing here?"

Adam smiled, "Such a small world, huh? Can I join you?" He didn't wait for an answer, he pulled a chair from a neighboring table and sat at their table.

Lydia tilted her head and glared at him, "Excuse you."

Adam lifted his head and looked over at the voice, "How rude of me, I'm Adam. I met your friend here on the beach this morning. She is playing hard to get."

Her eyes sparkled, "So you're the guy. I must admit I'm impressed that you didn't run scared, she can be a little intimidating."

Allison was still glaring at him "Have you been following me?" He shook his head, "Nah. I happened to choose this place for dinner, they have the best food." She growled a little and Lydia chastised her, telling her not to be rude to such a nice person. And of course it was okay that he joined them for dinner. Lydia was going to die later. But she did her best to answer nicely. Adam really wasn't a bad guy, she probably would have gone for him if the circumstances were different. That's the reason why when he walked them back to the hotel, and tried his best to get her to go out for a drink, she declined. He seemed to be okay with this, as he left.

The next morning Allison went for a run and swim on the beach again before they packed up to leave. Guess who was there. Do it. You were probably right, Adam met her half way through her run, and even as she tried to run faster, he kept up. She turned around, "What do you want? How many times do I have to tell you no before you leave me the hell alone!" He shrugged, "I don't take no as an answer often."

She growled and jumped into the water. He followed. She swam back to shore, he followed. She ran up to the hotel, he followed. "Leave me alone, Adam. For the love of God, just go away."

He gave a small smile, "I told you, I don't take no for an answer."

She was so done trying to shake this guy she pulled her last card, "I'm engaged! I can't believe you haven't noticed the five carat diamond on my finger. My fiance will not be happy to hear that you don't take no for an answer, and I'd really hate for him to go back to prison." She was only kind of lying about the prison thing, he'd gotten locked up before by the Sheriff, though she definitely knew he'd killed some people, bad people. So had she. Adam finally seemed a little shaken, "Engaged to a murderer? That seems dangerous." She sighed, "Don't lecture me. I get enough of that from my father. I'm dangerous too, we go well together. Just beat it."

Apparently the threat lost it's edge because he was then smiling again, "You're kidding. I know it. Why would you be down here by yourself if you were engaged? This is a place where single girls go, not ones that are getting married." He grabbed her arm, and pulled her in close, "Even if you are, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Allison used her free arm to pull back and open hand slap the side of his face. When he released the other arm, she balled up a fist and hit him as hard as she could. He doubled over in pain. She landed a kick in the side of his ribs and he fell into the sand, "Get the picture now?"

He gave a weak chuckle, "You've got some skills, you know that?"

She put the heel of her foot between his shoulder blades and dug down deep, "I'm not interested in you, Adam. I am perfectly happy with my guy, and you can either eat some more dirt, or take the hint. I. Will. Not. Go. Out. With You."

She walked inside unbothered. Lydia had told her that it wasn't nice, but she shrugged and told her best friend that he was asking for it. They packed up and left. The drive home was long, but it gave Allison plenty of time to think. What she had told Adam was truer than she thought. She did really like Derek, she even missed him this weekend. She bet that he'd be proud when she told him what happened. It was around six when she dropped Lydia off at home. She must have missed Stiles, because she ran into the apartment faster than she'd ever seen her go.

Instead of driving home, she surprised herself by driving to Derek's place. She noticed an unfamiliar car there, but went up and knocked anyway. He answered the door and looked genuinely surprised, but he let her in.

"So I told you I had a surprise for you, and she's right there, " he said.

Allison blinked a couple times before she realized that Cora Hale was sitting on the couch. She waved and Cora all but glared back.


End file.
